Character Approval/Zahira Shakhalma
~~~ Bib·li·o·ma·ni·ac ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Zahira's family was working class. They lived and worked in Atlantis. Both of her parents were talentless, which meant that she had little hope of manifesting. Instead, she focussed on improving elven skills, many of which she has become fairly good at. However, at the age of 14, she manifested as a hydrokinetic and had to learn to control her powers while living in Atlantis. She does this mostly with her mentor at Foxfire. When she was seven, her younger sister, Nahla, was only five years old. Nahla fell from the third story window of her family's home and was severely injured, and although her life was saved by the elven physicians, she was paralyzed from the hips down. While the physicians did not say she would be unable to speak, she has not spoken a word since the accident. This has affected Zahira's life greatly. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Zahira has been quiet and reserved since her sister's accident, although she is making a conscious effort to improve this. She is a very determined girl, and has a mindset that she can achieve anything she sets her mind to, even though she does have trouble getting over how introverted she is. She tries to be respectful and kind, but her social skills are minimal, so she has trouble figuring out what to say in certain situations. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Zahira is sixteen years old. Her skin is a deep bronze color and her hair is a deep brown and straight. She has a lot of hair, so she usually wears it half tied up in a bun, half down. She is short for her age, but not by a lot. Her jaw is pointed and her nose is a bit thinner that normal, giving her face a strange, angled look -- but like most elves, she's not ugly. Her lips are full. She usually wears deep aqua clothes that match her eyes, which are the same color. She wears dresses often, but not very fancy ones. She carries a black backpack on her back most of the time. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Zahira worked for years to improve elven schools since she was sure she would be Talentless. She ended up perfecting many of them, including holding her breath underwater for a long time, levitating, night vision, and body temperature regulation. She is becoming better in her Hydrokinetics, as well. While she is not very academically talented, she tries very hard as a student and usually ends up with fairly good grades at Foxfire. She is not good at talking to other people and is very clumsy. Her sense of direction is pretty horrible, so she gets lost very easily. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved